Cas?
by TiffOdair
Summary: This is a one shot on how Dean figures out he likes Cas. It was going to be a multichapter but I decided against it.


**A/N:** **So guys I decided to start writing about this fandom. Sadly I am a season behind, I watch it on Netflix so I just finished season 10. FYI I am so obsessed with destiel and Sam well he could be shipped with either gabe or charlie (Im kinda undecided at the moment so you guys can decide for me.) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Cas or Cassie?**

 **Dean's POV:**

I wake up early one morning and shuffle my way to the kitchen of the bunker. I start coffee and notice that there is already toast in the toaster. Sam must have just gotten back from his morning 'jog'. I make my way back to my room and grab a towel and hops in a quick shower.

After a nice warm shower I wrap my towel around my waist and walks back out to my room. I jump nearly dropping my towel when I open the door to my room.

"Cas!" Castiel looks shocked before setting down a tray with toast, eggs and coffee on it.

"I am sorry Dean, I was hoping to suprise you with breakfast."

"What? Why would you want to do that?"

"Um," Cas looks confused. "My brothers told me that is how you show someone you love them."

"Cas. uh look dude. Let me get dressed and then you, Sammy and I can all sit down and have breakfast together." I stammer out.

Cas nods, "Of course Dean."

Cas walks out of the room with the tray and I shut the door. I sit down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

' _Why are you worrying? Cas probably only likes you as a friend. Plus dude you are straight! Girls and tits and ass is fucking amazing! Though Cas does have a certain charm, but im not gay!'_

I keep internally argueing with myself until a loud knock on my door brings me back as Sammy opens the door.

"Hey, I am going out for a jog. Also Cas is in the kitchen so I would get dressed."

"Alright," I nod standing up as Sam closes the door and walks away.

I quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before throwing my towel in the hamper and walks out of my room. Lately Sam and I have replaced Bobby when it comes to hunting. We provide the help that new hunters might need and still occasionally go out on hunts when we get bored.

I walk into the kitchen and quickly fixes me a cup of coffeeand poor a little whiskey in it to ease the tension of the morning. I go out and sit down at the table across from Cas.

"Good Morning Dean," I look up at Cas as he sits completely still.

"Mornin' Cas, So when and how did you get here?"

"I appeared like I always do, this morning after talking to Balthazar and Gabriel."

"Cool," I say taking a sip of my coffee and grabbing a peice of toast. We sit in silence as I read my newspaper, occasionally looking up to check on Cas. I set my newspaper down and sigh in frustration.

"Something has been bothering me all morning," I say and Cas looks at me concerned.

"What is it? I can get rid of it."

I sigh and cover my face, "What did you mean by love Castiel?"

Cas watches me and thinks for a moment before speaking. "Dean, an angel well it forms a bond with either another angel or, on rare occasions, a human. You are the one that I bonded with, you are the one that I rebeled for, and for the rest of your life I will be by your side as whatever you want me to be. I love you Dean Winchester."

I am honestly shocked by his words, I know I shouldnt be but I am. For the last 4 years Cas has told me that we had a profound bond but I always thought it was something stupid or unimportant. I do not know what to do or say in this situation.

Cas clears his throat, "Dean I will leave if that will be easier for you."

"No!" I shout standing up knocking my chair over.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas questions.

"I love you," I blurt out shocking myself with my outburst.

Cas stands up catiously and walks towards me, "Dean are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yes i'm sure. I mean I guess I didn't realize it until now, but Cas I do love you." I look up at the ceiling and burst out laughing. "I never thought this was a possiblily. I always wanted someone in the business, but you! You completely surprised me Cas, it would be the guy who was always there. I am sorry it took me so long to realize it but I love you Cas."

Cas smiles at me and I grab him pulling him into a hug kissing him (or any GUY!) for the first time. I pull back when I hear a cough. I look up to see a confused but smiling Sam in the doorway. He waves awkwardly and walks to his room leaving us there alone.

 **Sam's POV:**

I can't help but smile as I leave my awkward older brother and Castiel in the main room. I knew it was a matter of time, Gabriel has been visiting to discuss his plans to get Cas to admit his feelings.

I walk to my room kicking off my shoes and tossing my shirt on the floor as I collect my things for a shower.

"Sammy!"

I jump up and turn around to see Gabe leaning against my door.

"What the hell?"

Gabe smirks, "I see you are busy, I was just popping in to say I call dibs on best man you can be maid of honor." Gabe pops out again and I shake my head as I return to getting ready for a shower.


End file.
